


Rules of Apprenticeship

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apprentice discussion, Character Study, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Introspection, Plans for Tim and Dick, Ra's has a few rules, Scheming, Slade is looking for an heir/apprentice, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: When Slade retires to a safe house in Gotham he gets a surprise visit from Ra's.  Upon hearing a rumor about the assassin he wants to set a few ground rules.  This in turn leads to an introspective discussion about what they see in their respected Batman proteges.





	Rules of Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> You can infer this as either in the Batman Universe or the animated Young Justice Universe (I used the latter on Fanfiction but that's because that's where Ra's and Deathstroke are both optional characters). Either way, this takes place before Damian is (officially) in the picture.

Having a safe house in Gotham proved to be more useful than originally thought as Deathstroke snaked into the window of the rundown apartment he "borrowed" on the outskirts of the city. He closed the window and made his way into the living area, removing his mask in the process. It had been a long night and after his plan had been intercepted, he was ready to call it a night.

As he approached the kitchen area, something began to feel suspicious. He felt as though he was being watched. Subconsciously his hand would reach for the hilt of his sword as he waited for a moment. Slade would twisted around, threateningly pointing the blade to the darkness behind him.

"Took you long enough." A voice greeted, turning on a nearby lamp. "Put your blade down. I'm only here to talk."

Slade's eye would adjust to the quick change. His sword continued to point towards his unwanted visitor as he identified them. Sitting in the chair in the living area was Ra's al Ghul. It was an unexpected surprise, but still an unpleasant one.

"What are you doing here?" Slade growled.

"I already stated my demands. I am only here to talk. Nothing more."

"What could the all mighty Ra's al Ghul want to talk about on such short notice?"

"Personal reasons. Now put your weapon away or else this will end up messier than it needs to be."

Slade was still suspicious, but seeing as he wouldn't get anywhere by keeping his guard up, he slowly put his sword away.

"Why don't you come closer so we can discuss something I think you'll find beneficial."

Carefully, Slade would enter the living area. He kept his sight firmly on the demon head, making sure he didn't pull any tricks. He stood several steps away from Ra's, listening to his request while keeping a safe distance.

"I'm listening." Slade stated, folding his arms.

"I hear you're looking for a partner." Ra's admitted. "An heir apparent if you will."

"So what if I am." Slade responded, knowing that there wasn't a point denying it.

"I just have a few rules if what you're looking for is in Gotham."

Ra's statement was a little puzzling. Slade didn't take Ra's for someone who would take an interested in what he decided to do.

"Rules?"

"Yes. The detective may be her patron saint, but I am Gotham's savior. As such I just have a few rules that I would like you to follow. I have but three."

"Go on."

"First, do not recruit any of the Arkham residents. This isn't so much of a rule as it is a warning. I know characters like Bane and Freeze among others may sound like suitable partners, but I wouldn't trust any of them given the Joker is also a resident."

"Okay."

"Secondly, you are not to engage with any one from my family. You have your own family to use if you see fit, and I don't want you anywhere near mine. This extends to the Detective, because although he refused my offer on many occasions, he has given me something of value even if he doesn't know it yet."

Slade paced towards the window, continuing to listen to Ra's' demands. The lights from the city helped him keep focus.

"Lastly, you are not allowed to go anywhere near the Detective's current protégé."

This request was a little shocking. Having already included Batman in the previous rule, it was a little surprising that he would have a separate rule for the current boy wonder. Ra's would stand up and offer a hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Slade didn't immediately respond, still trying to process the last rule. Ra's said nothing, waiting to see what the assassin would do next.

"Why Robin?" Slade inquired, turning his attention to Ra's.

A smug grin graced Ra's' face as he placed his arm down.

"The potential." Ra's deduced.

Slade gave him a puzzled look.

"He may still rather young, but he has a lot of potential. He may not be as well rounded as Grayson or as head strong and strong as Jason, but he has his own set of skills that I find most intriguing."

Ra's took a few steps closer to Slade.

"He's intelligent, well trained in combat, is tactically and strategically proficient, and a skilled detective. He's like the Detective and then some. He may have a few years to make a name for himself, but I have already decided to take him under my wing once the time comes. I'll ask again, do we have a deal?"

Ra's' hand reset his offer wedging itself between the two of them. Slade would stare at it for a moment, contemplating everything Ra's had told him. The demands themselves sounded reasonable, but the fact that he had them to begin with was unusual.

"You have a deal." Slade finally accepting, shaking Ra's' hand.

Upon releasing the handshake, Slade would take a few steps around Ra's.

"It should be worth mentioning that I didn't plan on going after Talia. As you mentioned, I have my own family to use and abuse if I so choose, not that they want anything to do with me. And if I'm being honest, the current Robin, Tim Drake, isn't the Batman protégé I'm after."

Ra's was stunned by the declaration. The fact that he wasn't interested in young Timothy was a relief, but the fact that Slade was interested in another one of the Detective students was surprisingly intriguing.

"Which one is… Grayson."

"Bingo."

"Why? I thought you hated him and his little team for inadvertently causing the death of your eldest."

"True, but much like you have a reason for wanting Robin, I too have my reasons for taking an interest in Nightwing."

Slade walked back towards the window. His hands rested on the window sill as he continued his story.

"As you said, Dick Grayson is a well-rounded individual and as such makes him very adaptable. Smart, combat proficient, adaptable, able to use weapons proficiently, and an acrobatic master. He's also at peak condition as far as we humans go, a good leader, and possesses a strong will. Characteristically he's meant to be what Batman should have been."

Slade let out a sigh. Naming off traits he found admirable was something that he never did often, especially when other people questioned it.

"I respect him, but I disagree with his level of morality. If he could just let go of his restraints I could see a man that I could work with. Someone I could pass on my legacy off to where my children could not."

Slade's attention turned back to Ra's.

"I agree to your terms. In return, I demand that you leave Richard Grayson to me."

Ra's saw something in Slade's declaration. The fact that he was holding the elder child with such regard was astounding. It said a lot given Slade's, at times questionable, motivations. While Ra's could admit that he didn't always agree with Slade, the fact that he took the initiative to invest time in someone he took an interest in was impressive.

"You have a deal, but do you know what you're getting yourself involved with considering his inheritance?"

"If you're referring to that rumor, yes. They lost their pawn the day his parents died, and haven't collected him yet. If anything it makes it more fun."

Ra's decided to join Slade, joining his observation of the world outside.

"I think this will be the start of an interesting arrangement."

"So long as we stay out of each other's way, and if everything goes accordingly, this won't be the last time we work together, friend."


End file.
